My soul your beats
by mina-sama12
Summary: Orihime es testigo de un asesinato atros y teme por su vida pero el asesino tiene otros planes para ella y pronto se vera envuelta un gran problema no solo emocional sino también en una guerra.
1. Chapter 1

My soul your beats

Corría desesperadamente por las sucias calles de Londres, no quería voltear si lo hacía seguramente moriría. Esa aterradora escena no salía de mi mente, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a un hombre de cabello negro y despeinado, unos hermosos ojos verdes y una piel blanca como la nieve a excepción de sus manos y su rostro que estaban teñidas de rojo por la sangre de una joven cuyo cuerpo yacía sin vida en el suelo con un enorme hueco en el pecho justo a la altura de su corazón.

El alzó la vista y me miro directamente a los ojos como si con su mirada pudiera ver lo mas profundo de mi alma.

En ese momento me paralice y no pude mover ni un musculo, sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro y sentía el impulso de correr lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Se levanto lentamente sin quitar su penetrante mirada de mí, comenzó a acercarse sin prisa, comencé a temblar descontroladamente cuando se detuvo frente a mí.

El abrió la boca para hablar pero no lo deje porque el miedo se apodero de mi y me hiso correr a todo velocidad lo más lejos posible de él. Escuchaba sus pasos a mis espaldas que a diferencia de los míos eran lentos y calmados como si no tuviera prisa por atraparme y silenciarme de una vez. Por pensar en eso no preste atención y termine cayendo al suelo, lastimándome las manos y rodillas, trate de levantarme pero la descarga de adrenalina había terminado, no podía moverme mi corazón latía desbocado al escuchar cómo se detenía a mis espaldas saque fuerza y valentía de donde no tenia y lo encare.

En cuanto lo mire a los ojos todo lo que nos rodeaba se desvaneció sumiéndonos en una inmensa oscuridad en donde solo nos encontrábamos los dos, el no hablo, no se movió,, ni siquiera parpadeo eso me estaba volviendo laco. Tanto silencio era insoportable, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el me interrumpió:

- Dime tu nombre – ordeno con calma y sin ninguna expresión en su voz .

-Y-yo m-me.. m-mi n-om-mbre es Or-hi-me- tartamudee temblor en mi voz no me dejaba hablar con claridad.

El se inclino sobre mi y me tendió la mano, eso me tomo por sorpresa, dude un poco antes de tomarla me puse de pie cuando estuve frente a el hablo de nuevo.

-¿Me tienes miedo mujer?- pregunto acercándose mas a mi dejando unos escasos centímetros entre nosotros trate de retroceder asustada por su cercanía, pero el corto la distancia de inmediato trate de hacerlo de nuevo pero rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me impidió moverme. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho para tratar de alejarlo pero al hacerlo me quede helada al sentir un hueco en su pecho justo a la altura de su corazón al sentirlo deja de oponer resistencia y deje que me abrazara, no lo podía creer como era posible que una persona viviera con una herida así, no se sentía un fin acaso ¿No era humano? No entendía nada. Salí de mis cavilaciones al escuchar su voz de nuevo.

-Contéstame ¿Me tienes miedo?- hablo serio.

-Y-yo, si te tengo miedo- me estrecho más contra su pecho y susurro.

-¿Por qué?

¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No es obvio? El había matado y destripado a una mujer y lo peor era ese hueco que tenía en pecho.

-Pues por el hueco que tienes en el pecho – conteste sin mirarlo.

El no contesto ni se movió al escuchar su respiración acompasada me tranquilicé un poco. Pero aun estaba sorprendida, no se escuchaba ningún otro sonido aparte de su respiración no había latidos y su piel era fría y pálida. Como podía vivir así. Con un poco de inseguridad y un leve temblor en la voz le pregunte.

-¿Por qué tienes un hueco ahí?-hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que me contesto.

-Porque perdí el corazón hace mucho- contesto simplemente sin ninguna emoción en su voz como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. De repente recordé la razón de mi miedo y pregunte temerosa.

-¿Vas a matarme?

-No- contesto neutro.

Su respuesta me descoloco de sobre manera ¿no pensaba matarme? Entonces ¿Por qué me perseguía?

-Pensaba matarte- hablo de repente- cuando te vi ahí parada, la razón era simple y el motivo de tu miedo. Me habías visto matar a una persona y no podía dejarte viva.

-Y ¿Por qué no me has matado?

- No lo se- contesto con simpleza.

Estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo pero no pude porque sus labios sellaron los míos en un tierno beso que me sorprendió pero correspondí el beso sin pensarlo. Era tan delicioso su aroma que no me pude resistir.

Cuando abrí los ojos los ojos estaba acostada en mi cama, todo eso parecía un sueño hasta que vi manchas de sangre en mi blusa blanca. Todo era cierto no fue un sueño, pero como llegue a casa, lo último que recuerdo fue ese beso y nada más.

Me acosté de nuevo y recordé sus palabras '' perdí el corazón hace mucho''

* * *

**que puedo decir, primero lamento las faltas de ortografía, y si el fic se llama como el opening de ''angel beats'' me paresio perfecto el nombre porque ulquiorra no tiene corazón y Orihime se sacrificaría por el no es lindo.**

**bueno espero les aya gustado, ya tengo escrito prácticamente la mitad así que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Dejen reviwes por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2 Asesino

**Holaaaaaaaa! bien primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviws y por los que pusieron mi historia en favoritos de verdad mil gracias.**

** : tienes razón si se párese a otro fic pero solo el primer capitulo los demas seran muy distintos.**

**sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 2 espero les guste**

* * *

Narra ulquiorra.

Ya estoy arto, cansado y desesperado de no encontrar lo que busco desde hace siglos.

Seguía a una mujer que salió de un bar un poco ebria y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro murmurando tonterías, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta pasados unos minutos, al percatarse de que la seguía comenzó a caminar más deprisa. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de esto es oler el miedo de mi presa, sentir su desesperación cuando los acorralo y escuchar sus gritos que imploran misericordia, al principio es divertido pero si no se callan rápido me desespero por lo que prefiero matarlos rápido para ya no escuchar mas sus gritos de dolor y agonía.

La mujer tropezó y cayendo al suelo trato de levantarse pero no pudo. Me detuve cuando estuve a un metro de ella mirando como de arrastraba tratando de alejarse de mi esbocé una sonrisa torcida que reflejaba mi demencia y sadismo, la tome por los tobillos y le arrastre a un callejón cercano. Mientras caminaba ella gritaba desgarrándose la garganta por el terror que la inundaba.

En la parte más oscura del callejón la solté y en ese momento por el miedo y adrenalina se lebanto y trato de correr pero la sujete del cabello y la jale atrayéndola hacia mi le susurre al oído con voz tranquila y suave totalmente ajena a la de un asesino en esas circunstancias.

-No escaparas de mi-.

Al escuchar mis palabras se estremeció y grito entre sollozos.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO DEJAME IR!- me gritaba con desesperación .

-Tus suplicas serán en vano- dije igual que la vez anterior.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La situación ya me estaba aburriendo, saque un afilado cuchillo de los pliegues de mi chaqueta y lo coloque sobre su cuello. Al sentir el frio aceró sobre su piel tembló y no pudo suplicar mas porque el afilado cuchillo cortó su garganta salpicando todo del vital liquido, la solté y la vi caer al piso lentamente me acerqué a su oído y le susurre:

-Te lo dije- al morir el sentido del oído es último que se pierde.

Mire como la vida abandonaba sus ojos dejando frente a mí un cuerpo inerte. Tome el cuchillo de nuevo y con mucho cuidado abrí su peco salpicando sangre por todas partes rompí sus huesos para llegar al órgano que buscaba, cuando por fin me resise de la caja torácica metí mi mano en el aun cálido pecho de la mujer y le saque el corazón con mucho cuidado para no dañarlo, lo mire evaluándolo y lentamente me lleve a la boca el corazón que aun palpitaba (el corazón sigue latiendo 10 minutos después de la muerte) para probarlo.

Estaba amargo por todo el alcohol que había bebido, no era lo que buscaba, molesto arroje el órgano lo más lejos posible de mi. Ese corazón me repugnaba era asqueroso lleno de secretos, Sali de mis cavilaciones al escuchar un golpe sordo levante la vista y frente a mí se encontraba una chica de un flamante cabello naranja y unos enormes ojos grises que me miraban con horror. Me incorpore lentamente di un paso largo para ni pisar el cadáver y me acerqué a ella antes de que pudiera dar un paso más la joven hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo comencé a seguirla tenía que matarla, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado hay así que lo mejor sería que compartiera el mismo destino que la otra mujer.

Caminaba tranquilo y sin prisa como si nado pasara siguiendo el camino que había deja do la chica. Mientras avanzaba por las calles sentía su miedo pero no era como todas las demás era más atractivo. De repente sentí la urgencia de escucharla gritar por piedad, sentir su cálida sangre en mis manos y tener su corazón entre mis manos.

Al poco tiempo ella cayó al suelo, se giro y me miro a los ojos en ese momento su mirada reflejaba miedo y terror y justo ver esas emociones eran las que me motivaban, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía matarla aunque lo deseara no podía mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y actuaba por si mismo, me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano paro ayudarla a levantarse, ella dudo un poco pero la tomo. Su cálido tacto calmo a la bestia salvaje sedienta de sangre que estaba en mi interior.

La mire apreciando su belleza no me movía, no parpadeaba, lentamente me acerqué mas a ella y la abrase sentí la rigidez de su cuerpo y el latir desbocado de su corazón que parresia querer salirse de su pecho y también sentí el impulso de ayudarlo trato de separarme de ella empujando pero era inútil, lo intento de nuevo y sentí como sus dedos se hundían en mi pecho. La respuesta era más que obvia pero aun así pregunte:

-¿Me tienes miedo mujer?- no contesto, volví a hablar- contestarme ¿me tienes miedo?

-Y-yo si te tengo miedo- su voz sonaba temblorosa al escuchar su respuesta la apreté mas contra mi peco.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta Salió de mis labios como si tuvieran vida propia. todo era muy obvio era totalmente estúpido preguntar eso pero aun así lo hice.

-Por el hueco que tienes ahí- lo sabia los humanos siempre se asustan cuando algo sale de su comprensión-¿Por qué tienes un hueco ahí?

-Porque perdi mi corazón hace mucho- conteste con voz monótona.

Nos quedamos parados sin movernos por un buen rato hasta que ella pregunto:

-¿Vas a materme?- pregunto temerosa.

-No

¿Por qué?

-No lo se.

Y la verdad no lo sabía, esa mujer despertaba en mi una sensación que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo una sensación de calidez donde debía de estar mi corazón y al estar tan cerca de ella me sentía completo ese inmenso vacío desaparecía. Mi cuerpo se movió solo mientras pensaba y reaccione al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de chica sobre los míos en un dulce pero apasionado beso. No podía dejar que eso continuara podría terminar haciendo una estupidez rápidamente hurgue en sus recuerdos y conseguí su dirección.

Use el sonido para llegar más rápido abrí la puerta y la recosté en su cama, ella abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor un poco confundida pero volvió a acostarse y se durmió. Era mrjor asi que pensara que todo era un sueño, me acerqué un poco a ella y vi algo que espere no volver a ver en mi existencia, ella tenia una marca en el pecho de lado izquierdo con la forma de un corazón, era una marca de nacimiento como la de los venator. Eso com plicaba las cosas.

* * *

**que tal muy loco. No?**

**mini glosario **

**venator= cazador**

**dejen reviws**


	3. Sueños

-Orihime- Escuche que alguien me llamaba-Orihime- nuevamente escuche mi nombre en u casi inaudible susurro.

Me levante lentamente, al mismo tiempo abrí mis ojos y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en una habitación enorme de estilo victoriano, demasiado elegante para mi gusto con muebles de caoba fina y en las paredes se podían observar barios cuadros de personas de distintas edades pero uno llamo mi atención, era el retrato de una mujer hermosa de cabello naranja y una hermosa mirada azulina que trasmitida paz y tranquilidad, vestía un bonito vestido rosa con detalles negros y su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante rodete y a los lados de su cabeza tenia un par de horquillas azules iguales a la mías.

La mire durante un largo rato hasta que me di cuenta que de no ser por el color de sus ojos podría estar mirándome en un espejo.

-Orihime- volvieron a llamarme.

Camine siguiendo esa voz dulce que me llamaba incesantemente hasta que llegue a una puerta enorme en donde la voz se oía mas fuerte, lentamente levante la mano y gire el picaporte y abrí la puerta una luz intensa me segó por un momento cuando mis ojos se habituaron a la luz pude ver que ya no me encontraba en una mansión sino en un campo de batalla con cientos de muertos en estado de descomposición y heridos al borde de la muerte lanzando gemidos de agonía se encontraban por todas partes haciendo el escenario mas tétrico y lamentable. Comencé a caminar lentamente entre todos esos cuerpos putrefactos y a lo lejos pude divisar a una pareja parecían estar muy felices juntos en medio de ese horrible lugar. Trate de dar un paso para acercarme a ellos pero alguien me tomo del tobillo lance un grito de horror y dirigí la vista al piso para encontrarme con ichigo kurosaki uno de mis mejores amigos se encontraba moribundo a mis pies y me miraba un preocupación miedo y un poco de odio, rápidamente me arrodille a su lado y tratar de ayudarlo pero cuando lo toque desaparecio y no solo el sino todo lo que me rodeaba, me levante rápidamente, mire a mi alrededor, lo único que no había desaparecido era la pareja por lo que camine hacia ellos, cuando estuve a unos escasos dos metros de ellos me miraron y quede petrificada. Era la mima chica del cuadro y él era el asesino el asesino de la noche anterior, retrocedí asustada ella me miro con dulzura se separo de el me miro por un segundo y luego dijo con voz suave

-No temas- se paro frente a mi y tomo mis manos entre las suyas- no hay nada que temer tu eres una venator- señalo mi pecho, un resplandor lo ilumino todo y desapareció.

Desperté con la respiración agitada y bañada en sudor, me incorpore lentamente en la cama y me frote los ojos, me quede sentada un rato pensado en lo que había soñado, la verdad nunca me había pasado algo como eso y la forma en la que me llamo esa mujer seme hacia extremadamente familiar, era como un deja vu pero lo mas raro era que esa mujer estaba con el asesino, a no ser que sea una persona idéntica pero eso parecía ser hace siglos mmmm… tal vez…..no no lo creo. Me levante de la cama y fui al baño para lavarme la cara, al poco rato escuche un ruido en la cocina lo cual me pareció raro por lo que tome una toalla para secarme la cara mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Camine con cautela procurando no hacer ruido, cuando estuve frente a la puerta de la cocina, no vi a nadie solo las cortinas que se movían por el aire que entraba por la ventana abierta, me acerque y la cerré bien luego me prepare un café para relajarme un poco

Que había sido ese extraño sueño? Que tenía que ver eso con migo? Y ese a extraño escudo de armas se me hacia extrañamente familiar, lo hubiese visto en otro lugar durante mi infancia o algo parecido

Ring ring me saco de mis cavilaciones el timbre del teléfono corriente a contestar

-¿hola?

-¿orihime inoue?- respondió una voz grabe y profunda

- si?

- soy yamamoto genryuusai el abogado de su hermano- contesto aquel hombre- hao algo de lo que debo hablar con usted a la menor brevedad posible.

- de que se trata- dije antes de darle un sorbo a mi café.

- es acerca de la herencia de sus padres y su hermano- la respuesta me tomo por sorpresa- dígame puede asistir hoy a mi oficina?

- emmm... si claro a que hora?

- a las 5:00 pm esta bien?

- claro haí nos vemos gracias.

- gracias a usted señorita inoue- colgó

La llamada me pareció rara ya que pensaba que toda la herencia ya había sido entregada y no sabia nada de una herencia por parte de mi hermano pero bueno ya sabré de que se trata

Termine mi café lavé los pocos platos que había y salí de casa hacia la facultad de historia, yo estudio historia antigua en una de las universidades mas prestigiosas del país, siendo una inoue no se puede esperar menos.

Llegue temprano me metí a mi salón y espere que se llenara el lugar, la mayoría de mis amigos estudiaban en otras facultades por lo que encontraba prácticamente sola de no ser por tatsuki, mi mejor amiga desde que recuerdo, no podría sobre vivir en ese lugar.

El salón se lleno de prisa y las clases comenzaron y terminaron igual de rápido, Salí del salón y me dirija a la salida pero me detuve en seco, sentía una mirada sobre mi que me incomodaba , mire alrededor y no vi a nadie…

Do you have the time,  
to listen to me whine about nothing and everything all at once,  
i am one of those,  
melaudramatic fools neurotic to the bone no doubt about it

Saque mi cellular del bolso y conteste la llamada:

-hola?

-señorita inoue, soy yamamoto genryuusai me temo que tendremos que adelantar un poco nuestra reunión

-por que sucede algo?

- nada importante pero tengo que salir y no regresare en varios días y esto es algo importante que no puede esperar.

- esta bien, a que hora?

- a las 16:00 en el lugar acordado

- esta bien.

Termine la llamada y revise la hora, eran las 15:30, demasiado tarde, por o que eche a correr en dirección a casa que no se encontraba lejos abrí el garaje y me subí a mi auto un Ferrari negro, lo encendí y Salí a toda velocidad, no es que sea fanática de la velocidad pero era tarde y estaba al otro lado de la ciudad así que tenia que apresurarme.

Llegue al lugar indicado cinco minutos antes, Salí del auto entre a la recepción y me recibió una mujer de no mas de treinta años de cabello largo y castaño igual que sus ojos, vestía un traje formal color negro que resaltaba su pálida piel

-señorita inoue el señor genryuusai la espera en su oficina, sígame por favor- dijo de forma amable

Yo solo asentí y la seguí por los largos pasillos del edificio hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba pulida muy elegante toco la puerta antes de abrirla para anunciar mi llegada

-señor, la señorita inoue a llegado

- hazla pasar

-Adelante

Entre a la oficina y un hombre de maduro calvo con larga barba y cejas pobladas me recibió, se veía muy serio al parecer yo que tenia que decirme era muy importante.

-Señorita inoue, me alegra que pudiera venir tome asiento por favor- señalo las sillas frente al escritorio.

-señor- dije en forma de saludo y le tendí la mano antes de sentarme

-bien señorita vallamos al grano, la cite aquí por una reliquia que según su hermano y sus padres a pasado de generación en generación a determinada edad y ya es tiempo de que usted la tenga.

Se levanto y camino lentamente hacia una caja fuerte coloco la combinación con rapidez y saco algo que no pude ver cien, regreso a su lugar y coloco una hermosa caja de madera tallada con un par de flores adornando la parte superior de la tapa, la empujo hacia mi

-no se que sea, ni como se abre solo se que usted lo sabrá cuando se a el momento indicado- después de decirlo comino hacia la puerta- será mejor que te vallas pronto se hace tarde- y se fue

Tome la caja entre mis manos y la mire analizando cada detalle de la misma tenia una extraña cerradura que me parecía muy familiar tenia la forma de n pentagrama, y recordé el anillo de la familia todos lo usaron mi padre, mi hermano y ahora yo.

Me levante rápidamente y salí corriendo haca mi auto abrí la puerta pero antes de subí la misma sensación que tuve al salir de universidad me invadió, metí la caja antes de mirar en todas direcciones en busca de un acosador o alguien mas pero la calle estaba bacía, me tranquilice un poco aun que la sensación no desaparecía, sin esperar mas me metí al auto cerré la puerta y arranque, tenia que abrir la caja, durante mi niñez mi abuela e contaba historias sobre los antepasados de la familia y sus reliquias por lo que tenia una idea de lo que podría ser.

* * *

fiuuuuuu! por fin subo un nuevo capitulo, se que me tarde demasiado pero no sebia que escribir lo siento de verdad lo siento pero ya actualize y eso es lo bueno ¿cierto?

bueno en fin, ¿que les paresio el capitulo?

¿les gusto?

¿alugna idea del contenido de la caja?

la canción que tiene hime cono tono es basket case de green day por si la quieren escuchar o algo asi.

espero subir el próximo pronto.

un abrazo psicológico para toda ustedes que leen mi historia y espero me dejen muchos reviws nesesito motivacion chicas


	4. Chapter 4 Arrancar

Narra ulquiorra:

Salí del departamento de la chica, era mejor irme antes de que me viera de nuevo.

No esperaba encontrarme con una venator en este lugar ni en este tiempo, pensé que nos habíamos desecho de ellos hace siglos, que ya no teníamos de que preocuparnos y podríamos movernos sin problema, pero al parecer no es así.

A pesar de que seguramente no sabe que puede ser, ni cuál es su poder, en u futuro esto será un problema sobre todo si hay guardianes involucrados, tengo que informar del descubrimiento a Aizen-sama lo más pronto posible.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque pero una voz conocida me detuvo

-¿A dónde vas murciélago?

-A donde tú no estés- respondí cortante lo mirándolo con frialdad.

Era un hombre alto, fornido, bronceado y de cabello azul y una enorme sonrisa de superioridad, vestia un traje negro con camisa blanca abierta en el pecho. Grimmjow Jagguerjakes

-Vamos no seas así- dijo mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba-¿Sabes? Escuche que dejaste que una chica te viera a la hora de cenar-se detuvo frente a mí-¿ y sabes que es lo que me pareció más raro? ¡Que la dejaste viva¡

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunte, el hecho no tenía muchas horas y este idiota ya lo sabía, no quería a ni pensar que diría Aizen-sama si se entera antes de que yo selo informe.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende? Sabes que a nosotros no se nos puede ocultar nada- dijo antes de echarse a reír.

-lo se, pero quien te lo dijo y quien más lo sabe-no fue una pregunta fue una orden, lo tome del cuello e hice presión, lo único que conseguí fue hacerlo reír mas.

-jajajajajajajaja relájate, tu adorado Aizen-sama un no lo sabe, y nadie me lo dijo yo te vi mientras perseguías a la chica, muy buena por cierto, pensé que te la echarías al plato pero me equivoque, casi me parto de risa cuando vi que la besaste jajajajajaja

Ese idiota, o hace nada más que joder, lo solté y le di la espalda dispuesto a irme estaba por amanecer y necesitaba llegar a l_a noches_…

-me pregunto-hablo a mis espaldas lo suficiente mente alto como para escucharlo-que pasara si voy a su casa y me la tiro antes de matarla, se veía muy buena y su olor…

No podía negarlo sin duda era una mujer hermosa y su sangre era sumamente exótica pero no permitirá que el o alguien más le ponga un dedo encime ,ella es _mía_ y de nadie mas_. _

Gire rápidamente y lo golpeé en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder, levanto la vista rápidamente con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no la mataste? No me digas que te has enamorado jajajajajaja. O es que tantos años te han ablandado jajajajajaja

-No digas estupideces.

-Bueno dejemos los juegos de lado –dijo poniéndose serio- Aizen-sama a convocado a una reunión, todos los espada se tienen que presentar de inmediato.

-¿Quiénes han llegado?-pregunte sin dejar ver mi sorpresa

- no muchos solo la primera, segunda, sexta ósea yo, octava y decima junto con sus fracciones-respondió restándole importancia-como sea me voy –dicho esto desapareció.

Bien esto puede ser de ayuda, hablare con Aizen-sama antes de la reunión y él podría informar a todos, y tomar una decisión al respecto, use el sonido y en menos de un minuto ya me encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad a pocos kilómetros del castillo. Llegue y lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Aizen-sama, camine con lentitud atreves de los inmensos pasillos hacia la sala del trono toque un par de veces la puerta y espere una respuesta. La puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver a un hombre de pelo y tez blanca, mantenía los ojos serados y una sonrisa zorruna.

-Ulquiorra, ¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto con voz amigable

-Necesito ver a Aisen -sama- respondí sin emoción

-El está en la sala de reuniones, de hecho tu eres el único que falta

-Bien-di media vuelta y me marche

Esta vez utilice el sonido para llegar antes de que iniciara la reunión, llegue y abrí la puerta sin más, ahí están todos yo era el único que faltaba, sin decir nada me senté en mi lugar.

-joder, ulquiorra, te tardaste demasiado-dijo el peliazul de mal humor

-no tiene ni un minuto que hemos llegado todos- dijo Tia Harribel tercera espada, una mujer de tez morena cabello rubio y largo y de ojos verde esmeralda.

La sexta trato de responder pero aizen-sama no lo dejo, se puso de pie y nos miró a todos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien mis queridos espada este es el punto un clan nos ha traicionado-dijo con severidad- se trata de los Vizards, se atrevieron a aliarse con los enemigos sin recordar que los salvamos de ser exterminados y por ello tienen una deuda de por vida, por lo que ahora serán castigados y nos aseguraremos de que nadie se olvide de nuestro poder. Ulquiorra, tu te encargaras de aniquilar el castigo-dijo con una sonrisa mirándome- no exterminaremos el clan solo aniquilaremos a unos cuantos miembros para que se arrepientan de su traición. Ulquiorra por favor encárgate de que encuentren a los cuerpos en el peor de los estados, que les duela y sufran por sus acciones- la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

-Como diga Aizen -sama – dije inclinando la cabeza- tengo algo importante que informarle.

-Dime

-Encontré a una Venator- al pronunciar el nombre todos los presentes se tensaron y me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿C-omo dices? - pregunto la octava espada Szayel Aporro

-eso… eso es imposible- respondió la quinta Nnoitra jiruga.

Aizen-sama me miro sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego volvió a temer la misma expresión serena de siempre

-Tranquilos mis queridos espada-dijo tranquilizando a todos- dime ulquiorra ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

-en las afueras de Londres en los suburbios-conteste

-interesante-dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla con dos dedos

-¿Qué haremos Aizen?-pregunto la primera espada Coyote Stark

-Nada-dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa

-¿Nada? ¿no haremos nada?-dijo sorprendido la segunda espada Barran

-Tranquilos no se alteren, la dejaremos por ahora , pero tiene que ser vigilada e investigada, investiguen su entorno donde vive, quienes son sus amigos, y el desarrollo de sus poderes .

-Y que hay los guadianés si se enteran de que una venator está viva se levantaran de nuevo- reclamo la segunda.

-los guardianes no tienen razón para actuar ahora, si nos deshacemos de la chica entraran en acción, por lo cual es mejor observar y actuar cuando sea necesario. Ulquiorra encárgate de la venator, infórmame todos los avances y sobre todo las habilidades de los nuevos guardianes, el castigo de los Vizards será esta noche. Pueden retirarse.

Todos se levantaron y salieron de la sala rápidamente, yo esta por hacer lo mismo pero Aizen-sama me detuvo-ulquiorra ¿podrías esperar un momento? Necesito preguntarte algo.

-por supuesto-respondí con respeto y volví a sentarme

-Ulquiorra- me llamo cuando ya todos se habían ido- ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto con voz suave y una sonrisa cálida que transmitía tranquilidad

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero no tanto como su actitud, él nunca se mostraba así con nadie, ni siquiera con sus compañeros, solo les dirigía sonrisas hipócritas, disfrazando su odio en sonrisas perfectas. Pero esa se veía genuina, así que pensé que algo estaba mal con migo por lo que respondí.

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no es nada, solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas por tu descubrimiento-dijo serrando los ojos y volviendo a su actitud de siempre- y dime como es ella

-Es una chica de no más de 24 años, ojos grises, cabello naranja largo, …voluptuosa… y …

No termine de hablar, puesto que conforme describía a la chica la cara de Aizen-sama iba cambiando a una de sorpresa, horror, odio e incluso ¿preocupación?

-Aizen-sama se encuentra bien- pregunte al ver que no salía de su trance

-¿Eh? Ah, si claro puedes retirarte… pero tengo algo que advertirte… no te acerques a ella solo vigílala, no te quito el trabajo porque eres en el que más confió, pero si vuelves a tener contacto con ella serás relevado ¿entendido? - mientras habla su rostro reflejaba una seriedad infinita.

-Como ordene Aizen-sama-dije haciendo una reverencia. Sin decir más Salí del lugar.

Afuera estaba vacío por lo visto ya todos habían vuelto a sus áreas así que hice lo mismo, en el camino, no pude evitar ponerme a pensar en la reacción de Aizen-sama cuando le describí a la chica, era extraño porque cuando le dije que era una venator no pareció importarle, pero cuando le dije como era parresia preocupado, y además él no es a clase de persona que se interesa por el bienestar de los demás, algo pasa que no quiere que nadie sepa.

Por fin llegue a mi "casa" se es que se le puede llamar así. Saque ropa limpia y me di una ducha antes de salir a vigilar a la chica, a pesar de ser inmortal necesito asearme odio apestar a sangre y suciedad. Sali de casa fui a donde deje a la chica la noche anterior, al llegar la vi salir para ir a la escuela supuse, la seguí a distancia, procurando no llamar la atención, llego a la escuela y entro.

Revise los alrededores mientras ella está en clases, al parece todo era normal a excepción de una pequeña tienda en la que se acumulaba una gran cantidad de poder mágico, me acerque pero el lugar estaba protegido por un campo de fuerza impenetrable para alguien como yo. Agudice mi oído y trate de escuchar quien se encontraba dentro, al parecer era solo una tienda común de no ser por el poder acumulado pasaría desapercibido, cuando estuve a punto de irme salió un hombre rubio vestido con ropas asiáticas de color verde, y un sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas, miro hacia donde yo estaba, por un segundo pareció sorprendido pero luego relajo la expresión y esbozo una enorme sonrisa estúpida, lo ignore y volví donde la humana, al pare ser había tardado más de lo planeado, al llegar ella ya había salido y se dirigía a casa, al perecer sintió mi presencia puesto que se detuvo en seco y comenzó a mirar al redor tratando de encontrar a alguien, se distrajo al contestar el teléfono al parecer era algo importante porque comenzó a correr.

Llego a su casa entro en el auto y salió de nuevo a toda velocidad y de nuevo la seguí y llegamos a un edificio enorme, ella entro rápidamente, yo decidí esperarla afuera no era buena idea estar tan cerca, al poco tiempo pude verla por la ventana , se veía tranquila en paz, sin una expresión de terror en su rostro, se veía hermosa….

Pero que idioteces digo, desde cuando a mi me parecen hermosos los humanos, debo de estar cansado por… de repente sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza me lleve las manos a esta y trate de no gritar por el dolor, de repente cientos de imágenes pasaron por mi mente y todas tenían a esa mujer que ahora se encontraba hablando con un hombre de edad avanzada.

Era yo estaba con esa mujer…no, no era ella eran muy parecidas pero la mujer de mis visione tenía los ojos azules de no ser por eso juraría que eran la misma persona. Las imágenes seguían pasando una por una a gran velocidad, en cada una de ella nos encontrábamos los dos enfrentando distintas situaciones.

Los dos parecíamos felices juntos, en otras llorábamos juntos, las imágenes dejaron de pasar frente a mis ojos y una luz cegadora me aturdió. Antes de caer inconsciente en el piso pude ver que un hombre se acercaba y se paraba frente a mi con una sonrisa divertida, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿y? que les pareció el capitulo

Bueno? Malo? Merece algún review?

La verdad es que quise hacer este capítulo con algo de información que será útil en capítulos futuros por lo que es uno de los más importantes. Y lamento las faltas de ortografía jeje.

Bueno es pero que les haya gustado la fuente de inspiración para este capítulo fue '' i can talk'' de ''two door cinema club'' está muy buena la recomiendo. En fin les mando un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos en la próxima.

Bye bye.


End file.
